Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators.
One type of wagering game is an episodic wagering game in which the game play progresses through a plurality of game episodes. One disadvantage with some current episodic wagering games is that they require the player to play through each portion of the episodes until the game is completed. For entertainment or other reasons, the player may wish to replay a particular portion of the episodic wagering game to receive a higher award or a higher number of points than previously received. For example, the player may wish to replay a previously played portion hoping that he or she will receive a more favorable outcome (e.g., a larger award or a higher number of points). Thus, the player is likely to become frustrated and annoyed because he or she cannot manually select to replay any previously played portion of the episodic wagering game.
Accordingly, a need exists for a wagering game in which the player can manually select a starting point of any previously played portion of the wagering game. The present invention is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.